Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter One
This is Chapter one of Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory.(also, your all welcomed to give images) Story Antarctica today It's been a few days since the Emperor Penguins had moved out of Emperor-Land, they were staying in a little cove right next to Adelie-Land, which their using as a home for the time being. Mumble was heading there when all of the sudden he tripped over something. Mumble groans but at least it was his good leg that struck the object, as his other foot was still healing from rescuing Erik. He looks, and gasped at what he is looking at, a skeleton, of some kind of animal, though what animal Mumble wasn't sure, parts of bone was sticking out, which Mumble guessed what it was that tripped him, regardless he decided to inform some people of it. Bryan, who was hanging out to relax, noticed Mumble was limping in a frantic rush, and decides to ask what was so urgent, "Hey Mumble" he called. Mumble stopped when he heard, and turned around find Bryan coming over "why do look so tense?" he asks. "I think I found some kind of creature in the ice over there" Mumble answered, pointing to where the bone was sticking out, and Bryan noticed it. Curious, he crawls over to it, letting Mumble go back to every one else. When he got there, he noticed Mumble was right, there was something under the ice, but Bryan wasn't sure what creature this could be (unknown to him or Mumble, this was a plesiosaur). Mumble, meanwhile, had just got back. Everyone noticed he looked giddy, Gloria was the first to ask "Mumble, what's got you all worked up this time?". Mumble paused for a breath, but when he relaxed enough, he answered " there's some kind of animal skeleton in the ice I found". Lovelace questioned next "what kind of animal skeleton, like what did it look like?". Mumble answered "it looked big, had a long neck, four flippers and scary-looking teeth". Everyone couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about, a few were trying to imagine what it was, but when they did, it made them shiver from fear. Noah was intrigued by this, and asked "why don't you show us Mumble?" he offered. Mumble nodded, and began leading the way. It didn't take long for them to reach it, Bryan was still there, studying it, but still couldn't make heads or tails what it was. When everybody got a good look at it, they were amazed by it, it was nothing they've ever seen before. While it's skull wasn't very big, it's teeth were still frightening. Sven spoke "I think I've heard of stuff like this". Lovelace then asked "What do you mean?". Sven stated "I've heard a few aliens say stuff like this were something called 'prehistoric'. Everyone else begin to wonder what Sven meant, but then a honking noise was heard over the horizon, and sure enough, when one penguin went to look, it was an alien boat, possibly the same one that attempted to free Emperor-Land from the Doomberg. Suddenly Erik said "wait a minute, maybe the aliens know what this thing is". Everyone gasped in awe, even Mumble and Gloria had to admit they were impressed, maybe Erik is right. Bo commented "it's worth a try". It was settled, Lovelace had gone to see if any of the humans were the same ones, and the only way to do that was playing his imaginary guitar. Sure enough, the humans noticed Lovelace's jam and decided to follow. A few moments later, the humans arrived at the creature, they too were amazed by it, as they started to comment on it. They then began working on it, digging it out. All of the animals backed away, giving them space. Mumble heard one of them say 'prehistoric', plus he and Sven were able to decipher some words ('plesiosaur', 'extinct', 'Dinosaur' and 'paleontology'). Eventually, the humans dug it free, breaking it up so as to crate the bones and protect them. Then they placed the boxes of bones on sleds and drove back to their boat. The animals wondered what the aliens were going to do with the bones, but dismissed it, most of them doubted they would know for sure. "that was awesome" Atticus said, and most others had to agree. "I wonder what they were talking about" Mumble said. Everyone else looked at him curiously, Mumble continued "I heard them say stuff like 'dinosaur', 'plesiosaur', 'extinct' and paleontology". "paleo-what?" Seymour asked, not sure how to say the last word. "paleontology" Mumble repeated. Gloria then asked "hey Mumble, Sven, when the two of you were hanging out with the aliens, did either of you find out about all that stuff?" Mumble and Sven began thinking, hoping to remember any of it, Mumble suddenly clapped his flippers saying "actually yes, when those aliens were taking me to their own doctors, I saw a statue of a creature just like the here, plus a picture of some freaky-looking animals, I saw an alien say 'dinosaur' at the picture, so I guessed that's what they are called". Shane then asked "what will happen if we find another, or a live one" Mumble tapped his beak in thought, then said "I don't know, but I guess we can hang on to it until another alien boat comes by, for a living one I'm not sure" Everyone was kind of scared at the last part, if they ever did come face-to-face with a living plesiosaur, none of them would like it, thinking they would become a snack. Everybody decided to call it a day now, dusk has arrived, and everybody were heading into their homes for some sleep. Mumble stayed at the spot were he found the plesiosaur, he started wondering if there really were former species of animals in Antarctica, but decides to let it be for now, deciding to relax, he headed for his cave were Gloria and Erik were getting ready to sleep, and Mumble joins them. Unaware to the Happy Feet Family or friends, tonight was going to be anything but ordinary. stay tuned for Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter Two Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Chapters